Hope
by Chak.Berry
Summary: Sakura Haruno entre dans le lycée de son frère qui ne veux pas entendre parler d'elle. Elle se liera rapidement avec la fille du proviseur, Karin, mais d'autres surprises l'attendent ! D'abord ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré en vacances, cette bande...
1. Hope : Prologue

Qu'il fait beau ! Malheureusement, c'est mon dernier jour de vacances. Demain je rentre à Tokyo. Oui c'est ça, la grande et magnifique ville capitale de mon pays natale 3 . Je vais entrer au lycée, ça me stresse un peu je sais pas du tout quoi faire, heureusement que j'ai déjà mon frère qui y est, Kirei, le beau nom hein ? Surtout qu'avec le nom de famille, Haruno Kirei [JAP : Kirei veut dire 'Beau', alors ça fait 'le Beau du Printemps], ça le fait carrément... Moi ça fait Haruno Sakura, avec un nom pareil, je ne peux pas passer inaperçue. D'autant plus que mes cheveux sont longs et, naturellement, roses. Ma mère est blonde, mon frère roux et moi rose. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ne ? Enfin bref, comme je le disais, j'entre au lycée. Kosuha si je me souviens bien [NOTE : mélange de Konoha & Suna].  
Laissons de côté les cours, ça fait une dizaine de minutes que je marche toute seule sur la plage, déserte heureusement. C'est super beau... L'eau est tellement claire... J'ai envie d'y plonger mais on part dans une heure, ma mère ne me le permettrait pas. Je m'assois quand même près de l'eau pour me détendre... Tiens, quelqu'un sort de l'eau... Whahou !! Le corps de rêve !! Même s'il est un peu pale, mais putain qu'il est beau ! Il regarde autour de lui en arrangeant ses cheveux, j'vois le genre, mec arrogant qui se croit irrésistible, pfff... Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?!

Inconnu : Héé la rose, arrête de me mater.  
Sakura : K'ss !! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, bouffon !!  
Inconnu : (sourire arrogant) Hun.  
Sakura : _Il me soule déjà le playboy..._  
Inconnu : Hé, tu peux me passer ta serviette ?  
Sakura : Pourquoi j'ferai ça on n'se connaît même pas !  
Inconnu : Tsss...  
Sakura : _Ptain jvais m'le faire O.o_  
Inconnu : J'peux pas aller prendre la mienne ma villa est trop loin.  
Sakura : Ohh pauvre choupinou ! (lui jette la serviette au visage) Maintenant lâche moi.  
Inconnu : Hun.  
Sakura : Un « merci » t'aurait brûlé les lèvres ?  
Inconnu : Fais attention à ta façon de t'exprimer à moi.  
Sakura : On est susceptible avec ça ?  
Inconnu : ... C'est quoi ton nom ?  
Sakura : Sakura.  
Inconnu : Laid.  
Sakura : Tu m'cherche playboy à deux balles ?!  
Inconnu : (sourire arrogant) Hun, je plaisantais.  
Sakura : Et puis d'abord pourquoi toutes ces questions ?  
Inconnu : Parce que cette plage m'appartient.  
Sakura : (ironique) Attention tes chevilles enflent...  
Inconnu : Je ne plaisante pas. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui elle est déserte. Mon père l'a racheté ce matin.  
Sakura : Ohh...  
Inconnu : Donc si je le veux, je t'expulse.  
Sakura : Crève.  
Inconnu : Je plaisantais aussi, là.  
Sakura : T'as un de ses humours aussi !

Le temps passa et je restais là avec l'autre arrogant à parler de tout et de rien, c'est bizarre, on parlait comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps alors que cela ne fait même pas une demi heure qu'on s'est rencontré. J'ai appris qu'il avait le même âge que moi et qu'il allait aussi au lycée, Subara à ce qu'il m'a dit. Dommage, je commençais à bien m'entendre avec lui... Quelle heure est-il ?... Kyahhh !!

Inconnu : Hm ?  
Sakura : Je dois y aller, on rentre chez nous.  
Inconnu : Ah t'es pas venue seule ?  
Sakura : Non, avec mon frère et ma mère. Et toi ?  
Inconnu : Mes parents et mon frère nous rejoint ce soir.  
Sakura : Ahh... Bon bah... J'y vais.  
Inconnu : Ne sois pas triste je t'autorise à rêver de moi.  
Sakura : Ca n'va pas la tête ?! Pff tu me retarde en plus ! Faut vraiment que j'te laisse.  
Inconnu : Hun. Moi aussi je dois y aller de toute façon.  
Sakura : (lui tire la langue en faisant 'peace') Bye bye !  
Inconnu : Hm.

Ma mère était folle d'inquiétude, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis partie une heure seulement. Évidemment dès que je suis arrivée mon frère ne m'a pas épargnée avec ses questions à la con pour savoir ce que je foutais et avec qui. Ha ha, comme si j'allais lui parler de... De... C'est quoi son nom déjà ?! Kuso, je ne lui ai même pas demandé !! Baka baka baka baka !!... Bah... t'façon, je ne l'aurai peut-être jamais revu alors,...

Kirei : Cherry-pan de qui rêves-tu ?! [NOTE : Cherry-pan veut dire tarte à la Cerise dans l'Opening de Lucky Star !.]  
Sakura : Va mourir.  
Okaa-san : Sakura arrête d'embêter ton grand frère !  
Sakura : (boude) Kuso ! _J'me fais toujours prendre à sa place..._


	2. Hope : Chapitre 1 Lycéenne

**CHAPITRE I : Lycéenne !**

Et voilà, vacances terminées et jour de la rentrée. Rahh je n'veux pas y aller !! Même si l'uniforme est pas mal du tout !! Rahh Sakura ressaisis toi ! Maman sauve moi... En plus elle m'a réveillé une heure en avance, ce qu'elle peut être maladroite j'vous jure ! M'enfin, elle m'a acheté des loose socks tellement kawaii aussi ! J'dois être trop belle avec mon uniforme en plus, oulala je m'aime tellement..  
Kirei dort encore... Ah non il est réveillé. Jouons un peu...

Sakura : Kireiiiiii...  
Kirei : (complètement k.o) I ze c'est ? [TRAD : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?]  
Sakura : Tu es enfin réveillé. Nous t'attendions.  
Kirei : (s'étire) Toi et maman ?  
Sakura : Maman ? Fichier non trouvé.  
Kirei : Fichier ? Saku...  
Sakura : Tu dois nous sauver.  
Kirei : Hein ?!  
Sakura : La terre a été envahie par des androïdes pendant ton sommeil, les humains sont tous morts sauf toi car tu dormais.  
Kirei : (choqué) Que que quoi ?  
Sakura : Je suis la seule androïde capable de raisonner et d'avoir des émotions, tu dois me...  
Okaa-san : Sakuraaaa, Kireiiiiii !! On y va !  
Kirei : Imouto no baka. [JAP: Petite sœur idiote]  
Sakura : Avoue que t'y a cru! Bon va te préparer on va être en retard.

Olala j'ai failli réussir ce coup ci ! Putain le con il a tout cru jusqu'au bout ! Enfin presque. Le voilà enfin prêt, avec tous ses piercings il doit peser deux kilos de plus, m'enfin ça le rend classe... Un peu... Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on arriva au lycée. Maman nous laissa et reparti, tout de suite mon grand frère adoré me... laissa tomber et disparut je ne sais pas ou. Le salop il me le paiera ! Maintenant je vais essayer de me débrouiller toute seul, allez, forte tu es Sakura !

Inconnue : Tu a l'air perdu, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Waw... Elle est trop belle ! Elle me sourit, elle a de longs cheveux noirs, ça fait ressortir son visage un peu pale...

Sakura : Oui, je sais pas du tout ou aller et tout ça...  
Inconnue : Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer.

Avant même que je ne réagisse, elle me prit par la main et m'emmena dans un autre bâtiment. Là il y avait des premières années, comme moi et aussi un panneau... Ah ! Le panneau avec les classes !

Sakura : Nyahh merci ! Comment tu t'appelles ?  
Inconnue : De rien, je m'appelle Karin Nakashima [NOTE : Comme Mika 3] et toi ?  
Sakura : Haruno Sakura... (regarde sur le panneau) Sugoi ! On est dans la même classe !  
Karin : (sourit) C'est génial, je me suis fait une amie dès le premier jour ! Sakura c'est un beau prénom ! Je peux t'appeler Sakura ?  
Sakura : Oui bien sur, Karin aussi, ça fait européen je trouve.  
Karin : (sourit) Oui. Peux-tu vérifier s'il y a aussi Kin Tsuchi et Tayuya Asakura ? Ce sont des amies de collège.  
Sakura : Hm... (vérifie) Oui, elles y sont toutes les deux.  
Karin : Cool ! (la prend par le bras) Viens, on va à la salle de classe pour voir la tête des autres.

Je lui répondis par un sourire. Elle est vraiment trop cette fille, je l'adore déjà ! On arriva vite devant la salle B13, il y avait pas mal de gens déjà, tous différents les uns des autres, des blonds, des bruns, des petits, des gros... Ah, on arrive vers les amies de Karin.

Karin : Kin, Tayuya, voici Sakura Haruno, on va la prendre sous notre aile.  
Kin : Bievenue Haruno-san.  
Tayuya : (sourit) Karin, regarde derrière toi.  
Karin : Quoi enc... Kyahh !

Elle suit sauta au cou, ça devait être son petit ami. Il est plutôt mignon, grand, svelte, cheveux blancs presque bleus et des yeux tout aussi bleus. Elle le prit par le bras et me regarda.

Karin : Sakura, je te présente Suigetsu Hoshigaki, mon petit ami depuis bientôt deux mois ! Suigetsu-kun, voici Sakura Haruno une nouvelle amie. (sourit)  
Suigetsu : Enchanté, Haruno-san. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas ensemble Karin.  
Karin : Oui mais on se verra pendant les récréations Sui-kun !

La sonnerie retentit et le brouhaha des élèves cessa immédiatement. Tout le monde retourna en classe, y compris Hoshikagi-san et nous même. Karin me réserva une place près de la sienne, décidemment elle est adorable ! Une femme entra dans la classe, elle a un tailleur avec pantalon noir et des cheveux violets attaché, je la trouve assez belle...

Prof : Bonjour à tous, je suis Mitarashi Anko, votre nouvelle professeure principale. Veuillez chacun à tour de rôle vous lever en vous présentant, votre nom, votre prénom, âge, ancien collège et ce que vous aimez faire dans la vie.  
Sakura : Rahh je déteste faire ça !  
Karin : Moi aussi !

Mais on le fit quand même, ce fut assez intéressant d'entendre les autres. Certains ont l'air tout à fait normaux, d'autres étaient assez spéciaux... Un dont le nom m'échappe a dit aimer les nouilles et tout ce qui s'y rapporte je l'oublierai pas lui, en même temps avec ses cheveux en pétard blond on ne peut pas l'oublier. Un autre a dit aimer l'anatomie et surtout féminine, la prof a crié un peu mais c'était assez marrant... Oh non c'est à mon tour !!

Sakura : Mon est Haruno Sakura.  
Elève : Ohhh ça veut dire Fleur de cerisier du Printemps !  
Anko-sensei : Naruto laisse la finir !  
Elève(2) : Sakura ?!  
Sakura : Oui et al... Toi ???!  
Anko-sensei : Tiens donc, Sasuke tu connais cette jeune fille ?  
Sasuke :... Non.  
Sakura : Enfoiré !!  
Classe : (rigole)  
Anko-sensei : Haruno calme toi et continue !  
Sakura : Oui sensei...

Ptain l'enfoiré, c'est le mec de la plage ! Il m'a reconnu mais il fait comme si non ! Il faut à tout prix que j'apprenne son nom !... Ah oui, Anko-senei a dit « Sasuke »... Il me le paiera, à cause de lui je me suis affichée devant tout le monde. Voilà j'ai fini ma présentation, je me tourne vers Karin, elle me sourit et c'est à son tour.

*

Midi...

Anko-sensei : Très bien, maintenant que vous avez tous vos emplois du temps, les papiers importants et la liste des livres à acheter, je pense avoir fini... Bon appétit les enfants.  
Classe : Bon appétit sensei !  
Karin : Dis Sakura, ça te dirait de manger avec nous ?  
Sakura : Oui bien sûr !  
Karin : Génial !... Kin, Tayuya, on... Qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ?

Effectivement il y avait de l'agitation au fond de la classe, ceux qui étaient encore là faisaient beaucoup de bruits, Kin vint nous rejoindre devant nos places.

Kin : C'est parce que Hinata a reçu une lettre d'amour par erreur, et tout le monde veut connaître l'expéditeur.  
Tayuya : Ah bon ?! Pff, si ce n'est pas pour elle je ne vois pourquoi il faut faire autant de bruits.  
Karin : Et maintenant elle se sent plus la salope... Pfff, pitoyable. (rit)  
Sakura : _Oula, ça change de la Karin de tout à l'heure..._ Qui est Hinata ?  
Tayuya : Une petite pute excitée, ne fait pas attention à elle.  
Karin : Les filles, on enclenche le plan P avec elle ok ? Et pas de trahison !  
Kin&Tayuya : Hm !

Le plan P ? Photo ? Parapluie ? De toute façon, on est de suite sorties de la classe pour aller manger. Le petit ami de Karin nous a aussi rejoins, c'était assez marrant. On a beaucoup parlé, après les cours cet aprem on ira faire des photos pour le premier jour, sugoi ! Moi qui avais peur du lycée, tout se passe bien !...  
La fin de la journée fut tout à fait normale, même si je ne suivais pas le cours d'histoire, on n'arrêtait pas de parler avec Karin. Et puis je dévisageais cet enfoiré de Sasuke. Rahh il me le paiera ! D'ailleurs, fin des cours, tout le monde commence à partir, je me détache de Karin et les autres pour aller vers...

Sakura : Sasuke !  
Sasuke : (déjà agacé) Quoi ?  
Sakura : T'es un bel enfoiré quand même ! Et je croyais que tu allais à Subaru comme lycée !  
Sasuke : On a changé d'avis à la dernière minute, ça te pose un problème rose ?  
Sakura : Maintenant oui, et merci pour le coup de Je-la-connais-pas tout à l'heure...  
Sasuke : (sourit) Hun.  
... : (excité) Sas'ke Sas'ke c'est qui elle c'est qui elle ? Arrête de draguer les lycéennes petit voyou !  
Sasuke : Ta gueule, c'est... une amie, enfin si on veut.  
Sakura : Ahh tu me reconnais enfin en tant que telle !  
... : Oh mais c'est toi cerise machin printemps !  
Sakura : (limite énervée) Euh... Tiens c'est toi qui aime les nouilles non ?  
... : Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, oui c'est bien moi ! (sourit) Je suis le meilleur ami de l'émo là.

Un petit blond, enfin petit, il est plus grand que moi, tout souriant et vraiment trop mignon. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Sasuke alors qu'ils ont l'air complètement contraire. D'autres de leurs amis arrivent on dirait, il y a trois autres garçons qui arrivent vers eux ... Ah ! Karin m'appelle.

Karin : Sakura ! Viens vite qu'on aille sortir !  
Sasuke : Tu la connais ?  
Sakura : Bien sur, on est amies.  
Sasuke : Oh... Pff.  
Sakura : Quoi ?  
Karin : Sakura dépêche toi !

Je saluai les garçons et repartit vers Karin, elles m'attendaient et son petit ami allait encore nous accompagner. Hé ben ! C'est le grand amour à ce que je vois...

. **#** Au lycée au même moment.  
Naruto : Tu crois qu'elle a quelque chose en tête ?  
Sasuke : Qui ça ?  
Kiba : Karin voyons, c'est bizarre qu'elle soit aussi...  
Neji : Gentille.  
Sai : Ou peut-être qu'elle a simplement mûri. Au faite, Pourquoi avoir caché que tu connaissais Haruno ?  
Sasuke : Pff, on s'est connu qu'un seul jour, elle squattait ma plage et on a parlé.  
Kiba&Sai : Whouwouhou !  
Naruto : Elle est mignonne pourtant !  
Sasuke : Hun.. **#**

*

"My heart draws a dreaaaaam, Oh!" Nyahh que j'adore cette chanson! L'Arc~en~Ciel est incontestablement mon groupe préféré ! En plus de cela, Karin aussi l'adore. Je pense que je vais vraiment bien m'entendre avec elle, elle est adorable. D'ailleurs depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi je regarde en boucles toutes les purikuras [JAP : Infos ici] qu'on a prises ensemble cet après-midi avec elle et les autres. C'était vraiment trop bien !

Kirei : (entre dans la chambre) Hey Cherry-pan c'est l'heure de miamer.  
Sakura : Ouais j'arrive !

Tous : Itadekimasu !  
Okaa-san : Alors votre rentrée ?  
Sakura : Eh bien...  
Kirei : (la coupe) Bah comme d'hab' hein, formulaires pourris, une heure de colle...  
Okaa-san : (soupire) Kirei sois plus sage que ça ! Chaque année tu reviens avec une heure de colle le premier jour.  
Sakura : Non l'année dernière c'était trois, et ne me coupe pas imbécile ! Surtout que tu m'as abandonné devant le lycée ce matin !  
Kirei : Bah t'es là nan ?  
Sakura :... Oui... Pourquoi ?  
Kirei : Donc, il ne t'est rien arrivé, tu n'es pas morte (plus bas) malheureusement  
Okaa-san : Kirei !  
Kirei : Et donc tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi ! Ne pleure pas Cherry-pan.  
Sakura : Pff, t'es lourd ! _Heureusement que Karin était là et qu'elle m'a aidé._

Ralala il est chiant mon frère, il fait tout pour m'énerver à croire que ça l'amuse !... Mais bien sur que ça l'amuse... Et moi je m'amuse à me foutre de sa gueule, Muahaha vive la fraternité. Fin bon, je peux bien parler mais mon frère je l'aime ! Parce que malgré tout, c'est mon frère...  
Le repas est terminé, je débarrasse et retourne dans ma chambre sur le PC...

Kirei : Hé Cherry-pan.  
Sakura : Quoi encore ?  
Kirei : Au lycée... Evite de trainer dans mes pattes.  
Sakura : ... Ca arrivera pas, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec tes amis bizarres.  
Kirei : (sérieux) Je compte bien là-dessus, je ne veux pas qu'on me voie au bahut avec toi, qu'on pense que j'ai une sœur et que je sois un 'gentil grand frère'.  
Sakura : (vexée mais le cache) Pff qui a dit que t'étais un gentil grand frère toi ?  
Kirei : J'rigole pas, ne viens jamais me voir c'est compris ? Surtout qu'avec tes cheveux... roses...

Pourquoi il me dit ça comme ça ? Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?! Il a l'air sérieux... Putain j'le déteste, je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie que je traine avec ses potes mais de là à avoir honte de moi à ce point c'est vraiment méchant.

Sakura : Bon vas-y casse toi Kirei.  
Kirei : Tss... Bonne nuit Cherry-pan.

Bonne nuit, bonne nuit, je vais t'en donner des bonnes nuits moi. Pourquoi il a dit ça rahh il m'énerve !


	3. Hope :Chapter 3

CHAPITRE II : Frayeur

C'est le deuxi me jour de cours et on commence par sport. Ca va tre agit , j'ai le m me prof que mon fr re et il m'a dit que c' tait un excit pour rien. Allons voir...

Karin : Salut Sakura !  
Sakura : Oh Karin tu vas bien ?  
Karin : Oui et toi ? (sourit) Tu sais qu'on est en retard l ?  
Sakura : Ah merde ! Mais je sais pas o se trouve le gymnase.  
Karin : Viens je vais t'y amener.

Elle conna t le plan du bahut par c ur ou quoi ? Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre c'est plut t une bonne chose. Kin et Tayuya sont d j l , en faite, toute la classe est l . Ah, le professeur aussi est l . Il est avec un autre l ve qui... Hey !! Ils sont habill s pareil ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Apparemment le prof s'appelle GAIIIIII-SENSEEEEEIIIIII , selon le mec habill comme lui. Ca va tre joyeux les cours de sport...

Karin : (sourit) Kin, Tayuya ?  
Kin : Ne t'inqui te pas tout s'est bien pass .  
Tayuya : A mon avis, dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.  
... : Sensei, sensei !  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Karin : (sourit Kin & Tayuya) Je me le demande, allons voir.

Je suivis les trois filles jusqu'au reste de la classe, il y a une fille brune au milieu, avec deux chignons sur la t te et une autre avec elle qui baissait la t te.

Gai-sensei : Que se passe-t-il Tenten ?  
Tenten : Regardez ce qu'y a crit sur le surv t d'Hinata ! (lui tend l'habit)  
Gai-sensei : (lit) Mon Dieu, qui a pu crire une telle horreur ? (pleure)  
Karin : Sensei, qu'est-ce qu'il est crit ?  
Tenten : Te la ram ne pas Karin, j'suis sure que c'est un de tes sales coups.  
... : Evidemment cette sale pute ne peut pas s'emp cher de faire du mal aux autres !  
Gai-sensei : Temari a suffit ! Ecrire au marqueur en plus, ce n'est pas gentil.  
Temari : (arrache le surv t des mains) Karin, ose me dire que ce n'est pas ton id e un peu !  
Karin : Allons de quoi tu parles Temari ? (sourit)  
Temari : Pfff p tasse, tu m'd goutes !  
Sakura : Tu ne devrais pas accuser quelqu'un sans preuves... !  
Temari : Pfff... Toi la pouffe rose, ferme l .  
Hinata : T...enten, T... Temari, ce n'est pas la peine.  
Gai-sensei : (essuie ses larmes) Allons les filles, a suffit. Retenez votre nergie de jeunes pousses fleurissantes pour le sport ! Hinata tu vas venir avec moi chez le CPE. Les autres, commencez les chauffements.

Tous les l ves papotaient sans faire ce qu'avait dit le prof... Ah si, il y a l'autre l qui fait des pompes, celui habill comme Gai-sensei, il a l'air space...

Karin : Sakura ?  
Sakura : Oui ?  
Karin : Merci de m'avoir d fendu tout l'heure.  
Kin : Ouais c'est clair !  
Sakura : Bah derien, on est amies non ? (sourit)  
Tayuya : (sourit) Oui toutes les quatre ! Temari doit tre jalouse hein Karin ?  
Karin : Surement oui... (sourit)  
Sakura : (rit) Ca doit tre a ! On vient d'arriver et elle s'en prend nous comme a.  
Kin : C'est clair.  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d' crit sur le surv t ?  
Tayuya : Mochet Salet Pute Retourne aux trottoirs Sakura : Oul , ils y sont all s fort quand m me.  
Karin : (sourit) Mais non t'inqui te pas, les gens qui ont fait a doivent savoir ce qu'ils font. (regarde Kin & Tayuya)  
Kin&Tayuya : Ha ha ha !

Qu'est-ce que a veut dire a ? Je capte plus moi... Je commence avoir soif, je laisse les filles de c t et va vers la fontaine derri re le gymnase.

... : H la rose.  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sasuke ?  
Sasuke : D p che toi de boire j'ai soif.  
Sakura : Eh bah Monsieur attendra (continue de boire.  
Sasuke : Hun... Dis, Karin et sa clique... Elles sont sympas avec toi ?  
Sakura : (se rel ve) Bah oui pourquoi ?! Tu penses comme l'autre qu'elle est mauvaise ?  
Sasuke : L'autre c'est Temari, et si tu la connaissais tu saurais que.  
Sakura : Que ?  
Sasuke : Rien. (boit)  
Sakura : Tss, t'es trop bizarre.  
Naruto : (arrive en courant & pousse Sasuke) H Sasuke j'ai soif moi aussi !! Oh salut Haruno.  
Sakura : Salut.  
Sasuke : Enfoir !  
... : D p che toi Naruto ! Je meurs de soif aussi !  
... (2) : Gal re... Arr te de crier et ya pas que toi qui veux boire.  
... (3) : Ouais grave ! (regarde Sakura) Sasuke tu nous pr sente pas ?  
Sasuke : Tss... Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Takuhara Sai et le blond qui vide la fontaine qui tu as parl hier tu le connais d j .  
... (4) : Rheum, rheum.  
Sasuke : Ah ouais et aussi Hyuga Neji.  
Neji : Je pr f re a.  
Sakura : Hann... ok... Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura.  
Sai : Attendez, c'est une amie de Karin non ?  
Sakura : Oui et alors ?  
Kiba : Pff laisse tomber la rose. Naruto grouille toi !  
Sakura : Mais qu'est ce que vous avez avec K.  
... : H les gars j'peux savoir ce que trainaillez ici alors qu'on vous attend pour s' chauffement ?!

Je me retourne et voit une jeune fille, une belle blonde avec de longs cheveux attach s en queue de cheval montante avec une frange. Elle a aussi de beaux yeux bleus et semble tr s intelligente. Je la regarde et elle me d visage... Une pouffe ?

Shika : Gal re... Ino, commencez sans nous.  
Ino : Et puis quoi encore ?! J'vous rappelle que Temari et Hinata sont parties avec le sensei alors on est que deux avec Tenten !  
Kiba : Et alors ?  
Ino : Et alors bah a l'fait pas deux !... (regarde Sakura) C'est qui celle l ?  
Naruto : La petite amie de Sasuke !  
Ino : Muahahaha !  
Sasuke : Vos gueules, c'est juste une de mes groupies.  
Sakura : a ne va pas non ? Pourquoi j'serai fan de toi sale mo ![Je ne le r peterai jamais assez, je n'ai rien contre les mos d'ailleurs j'en appr cie certains.] Pff j'me casse !  
Sai : Vous l'avez fait partir.  
Ino : Yosh ! Ino et Naruto, les blonds aux yeux bleus au pouvoir !  
Naruto : Mais certainement ma ch re Ino-buta !  
Sasuke : Ca suffit, on va s' chauffer.

Pff cet idiot de Sasuke, pourquoi j'serai fan de lui ?! ... Bon il est un peu... beau et tout... Beaucoup de tout mais ... Bon ok il est canon !... Mais y a mieux ! Ah, Karin me regarde j'dois tre partie longtemps.

Karin : T'en as mis du temps Sakura !  
Sakura : D sol e, y avait du monde la fontaine.  
Karin : Pas grave, a te dirait midi d'aller manger avec nous et Sui-kun ?  
Sakura : Oui bien s r !  
Kin : Au faite, vous ne pensez pas que le cours va tre annul ? Le prof n'est toujours pas revenu.  
Tayuya : Kin a raison, on devrait y aller hm ?  
Toutes : Ouais.

On sortit du gymnase et en chemin j'aper u Sasuke qui me regardait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Ca doit tre lui mon groupie plut t ! Muahaha je suis trop g niale ! Il devrait me donner de l'argent aussi, [Kat : On partage ! XD]. Tiens, le copain de Karin nous attendait !

Karin : (saute son bras) Sui-kun !  
Suigetsu : Ca va Karin ? Et vous les filles ?  
Toutes : Oui oui.  
Suigetsu : On va s'balader un peu avant la reprise a vous va ?  
Sakura : Ah merde !! J'ai oubli mon gilet la fontaine !  
Karin : Ohw... Tu nous rejoins devant l'entr e du lyc e Sakura ?  
Sakura : Oui, avancez sans moi je vous rejoins.  
Suigetsu : Attendez je vais l'accompagner et l'aider chercher.  
Karin : Ok... Les filles on y va !

Karin, Kin et Tayuya avanc rent vers le lyc e pendant que j'allais dans le gymnase avec Suigetsu. Ca me mettait un peu mal l'aise, si quelqu'un nous voyait ensemble a pourrait cr er des histoires... Allons qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sakura !!... Kuso ! Mon gilet n'est pas ici ! O est-ce que j'ai pu le mettre ?

Suigetsu : On devrait aller voir dans les vestiaires tu ne crois pas ?

Je lui r pondis par un sourire et on y alla. Il n'y a personne dans le vestiaire des filles, normal elles sont toutes dehors. En plus de a la lumi re est assez faible, je n'y vois presque rien.

Suigetsu : (montre un blouson) C'est celui l ?  
Sakura : Oh oui ! Merci merci ! C'est bon on peut y aller.  
Suigetsu : (la retient pas le bras) Attends un peu, on pourrait en profiter non ?  
Sakura : Pourquoi faire ?

Sans que j'eu le temps de r agir, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa au cou. Je restai choqu e sans rien faire, puis je commen ai me d battre. Mais il tait plus grand et plus fort que moi, avec ses jambes il bloqua les miennes pour que je ne puisse pas le frapper. Au moment ou je voulu crier il mit sa main sur ma bouche en me plaquant contre le mur. Je commen ai avoir peur, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?! Il continua de m'embrasser dans le cou, me l cher, et passa sa main sous mes v tements. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me d battre.

Suigetsu : Ca ne sert rien... Tu n'arriveras pas partir,... Reste tranquille et tu n'auras pas mal...

Des larmes arriv rent jusqu' mes yeux, je mis encore plus d' nergie pour me d faire de lui mais il avait raison, je n'y arrivais pas. Il commen a me d shabiller en me caressant. J' tais moiti nue devant lui et je me sentais sale, souill e, j'avais envie d'en finir.

Suigetsu : Tsss... (sourire pervers) Plus tu essaye de fuir, plus a m'excite.

Mais quel genre de personne est-ce ?! Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je me d fasse de lui. Je regarde autour de moi ce qui pourrait m'aider pendant qu'il d fait sa braguette, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. J'aper ois un sac port e de main, sans h siter je le saisis et lui jette au visage. Il recule, je suis enfin libre. Je me rhabille en reprenant mon souffle. Je l'ai bless , il met sa main sur sa m choire puis rit. Mon Dieu quelle horreur...

Suigetsu : Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait a ?  
Sakura : Je pourrais te poser la m me question !! Tu aimes Karin non ?  
Suigetsu : Karin, Karin, une gentille fifille papa qui m' nerve plus que tout, toi tu m'attire r ellement... Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis venue avec vous hier ? Je te d conseille d'aller raconter ce qui s'est pass aux gens.  
Sakura : Pourquoi a !  
Suigetsu : Dis-moi... Qui te croirait ? Tu n'as aucunes preuves, et moi j'ai a...

Oh mon Dieu... C'est vrai que quand il me d shabillait, il avait pris mon soutien-gorge, quel gar on immonde, j'ai envie de vomir.

Suigestu : (sourire sadique) Je pourrais toujours dire que tu me l'as envoy pour me chauffer, et les gens me croiront, alors que toi.  
Sakura : (le gifle) Enfoir !  
Suigetsu : Hn hn hn, tu es une fille path tique, mais de toute fa on je t'aurai, ne l'oubl...

Il se tourna vers la porte des vestiaires et rangea vite mon sous-v tement dans sa poche. Je regardai la m me direction que lui et aper ut la fille qui s'en tait prise Karin tout l'heure.

Temari : A ce que je sache, ce n'est ni ta classe ni ton vestiaire le poisson.  
Suigetsu : (sourit) Je sais je sais, j'aidais juste Haruno-san trouver son blouson. D'ailleurs nous l'avons trouv .

Suigetsu sortit et je le suivais silencieusement. Je sentais Temari me d visager, j'eus envie de pleurer. M me si je ne la connaissais pas, j'avais envie de courir vers elle et tout lui raconter. Mais pourquoi me croirait-elle...

Karin : (fait mine de bouder) Vous en avez mis du temps !  
Suigetsu : D sol . (embrasse Karin sur le front et lui prend la main)  
Karin : Hm... Sakura, t'es sure que a va ?  
Sakura : (regarde Suigetsu puis sourit) Oui, oui bien sur.  
Karin : Hm... Alors allons manger !

J'eus peur que Karin pense quelque chose de mauvais mon sujet, Kin aussi me regardait d'un air trange... Karin prit Suigetsu par le bras et se mit en avant. Il se retourna et me sourit, son sourire de sale pervers m' coeurt.  
La reprise des cours, on a Histoire G ographie si je ne me montre pas. Sur l'emploi du temps il y crit Hatake Kakashi , voyons cela.  
Ca fait dix minutes qu'on attend devant la salle de classe... Ah ! Il arrive enfin !

Tayuya : Nyahh le prof est plut t beau gosse ne ?  
Karin : (sourit) Oui c'est vrai. Mais Sui-kun est plus beau ! [Kat : Euh, non UuU]  
Kin : Tu n'es pas de notre avis Sakura ?  
Sakura : Ah, si si, il est assez mignon c'est clair !  
Kin : Qui, le sensei ou le mec Karin ?  
Sakura : Le sensei voyons !  
Karin : (fait semblant d' tre triste) Quoi ?! Tu insinues que mon Sui-kun est laid ?  
Sakura : Bien sur que non pas du tout !  
Tayuya : Quoi, il te plait le petit ami de Karin ?  
Sakura : M... mais non je ne voulais pas dire que.  
Karin : (rit) T'inqui te pas on te taquine.  
Sakura : (sourit) Plus jamais de blagues comme a ou je meurs.  
Kakashi-sensei : (se racle la gorge) Bon, allez tous vos places. Je suis Hatake Kakashi, votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire et G ographie. C'est tout ce que vous saurez sur moi.  
Naruto : Quoi ?! C'est tout ?! M'sieur, m'sieur ! Est-ce que vous tes un prof s v re ?  
Kakashi-sensei : Tu m'as l'air bien excit toi, quel est ton nom ?  
Naruto : (se l ve comme un soldat) Uzumaki Naruto m'sieur, futur homme riche de la soci t qui contr lera le Japon !  
Sasuke : Hun, path tique.  
Naruto : Mais~euh !  
Kiba : Avec ton niveau en cours, t'iras pas loin dans la vie.  
Ino : Toi qui n'arrive m me pas te trouver un job d' t .  
Sai : Et qui ne sait pas crire correctement son nom.  
Naruto : Maiiiiis !  
Classe : (rigole)  
Kakashi-sensei : Allons, allons, a suffit. Effectivement les cancres parlent toujours plus que les autres.  
Naruto : Hey !... Euh... Vous parlez de moi sensei ?

~TOC TOC TOC~


End file.
